Business to Attend To
by ilthpamr
Summary: What happens when Hermione wakes up in a Slytherin decorated room and find Draco there? Well, read and find out!


*I do not own any of the characters! They all belong to J.K. Rowling.*

A/N: In this, Draco is not the usual Draco, which I did on purpose. Just thought I would play around with a different side of him.

Hermione was leaving the library at midnight even though it closed at 8 o'clock. Madame Pince was always nice enough to let her stay until she was ready to leave and trusted her to lock up when she finally did. Hermione practically tip-toed down the vast hallways of Hogwarts, because no one was supposed to be out this late and she was hoping she wouldn't run into Filch or Mrs. Norris. Hermione was Head Girl, so she would be fine as long as she didn't see those two.

With Harry and Ron gone off to help fight in the war against Voldemort, Hermione had become very lonely. They all thought that it was in her best interest to return to Hogwarts to continue her education and plus she could keep an eye out on what was happening there for them.

As she rounded another corner, Hermione stopped. She knew she had heard something, as though someone was walking behind her. She stayed still for a few seconds and listened intently, but didn't hear anything. "_I must be really tired. I'm hearing things that aren't there," _she thought to herself. She continued walking down the hallway, but collapsed to the floor when she was stunned by a spell. A boy stepped out from behind a statue, laughing as he swept his silver-blonde hair to the side. "I will finally have my way with you!" he said as he picked Hermione's limp body up off the ground and carried her to a secret place.

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes. "_What happened to me? Where am I?"_ she thought as she looked around a room that she had never seen before. She was laying on a plush king sized bed that was covered with black and green silk sheets and pillows. As she looked around the room, she noticed that everything was so elegant, but at the same time was covered in the Slytherin house colors, green and silver. All around the room there were dozen of candles lit that were admitting a sensual glow. Hermione was so confused. She moved to the edge of the bed and that was when she realized she wasn't dressed in her school robes anymore. Someone had changed her clothes and now she had on a dark green silk corset with a matching short skirt.

"_Oh my god…what is going on here?"_ she thought as she suddenly became very scared. She looked around the room to find a door. She saw one off to her left and sprang off the bed and ran to it. She jerked it open only to find a very large, luxurious bathroom and she could see someone was in the shower. At that moment, the water turned off and the curtain was pulled back from the shower and onto the floor stepped an obviously naked and dripping wet Draco Malfoy.

At first he didn't notice Hermione, as he reached for a towel and started to dry off. Hermione was shocked to see him, but she was stunned while looking at his body. As he reached down to dry off his legs, he muscles rippled and she let out the breath she hadn't realize she was holding and that was when he saw her.

He looked up and smirked at her, "Finally, you're awake… You like something that you see?" he said when he notice her staring at him. He was not at all ashamed at his body as he showed himself off to her. He looked her up and down as she did the same to him. "You look great in that outfit. I have to say that I do like my taste in lingerie." Hermione didn't have any clue on what to say to him. She simply continued staring at his perfect body, worked hard by all those quidditch practices.

Malfoy pulled on a pair of black boxers and walked towards her. She noticed that there was a bulge in them and quickly looked away. "How about we continue in the other room? We have some…business we need to attend to," he smirked at her as he grabbed her hand and led her to the bed.

He laid Hermione down ever so gently on the lush bed. Malfoy placed his body over hers and propped himself on his elbows. Ever so slowly, he started to lean down to her as if to kiss her. When his lips were only an inch away, Herminone came to her senses and pushed his body away from her and jumped up off of the bed and went to stand with her back against a wall. "What do you think you are doing? Where am I? Why the hell am I stuck in a room with you? Oh, and why am I dressed in this slut outfit? Did you actually take off my clothes and see me naked? And why in the hell did you just try to kiss me you, you…ferret!" Herminone screamed at him and Malfoy only chuckled. She was so angry and upset that everything came spilling out and once. "I guess I can explain things to you before we begin," he said as he got off the bed and walked closer to Hermione, "and when I'm done you will want me to continue."

Malfoy walked right up next to Hermione and looked down into her large, beautiful eyes. "First off, I did not see you naked at all. I simply use a charm to change your clothes into something I find a bit more appropriate. And now I'll get right to the point. Now what I am about to tell you may seem a bit…well, out of character for me, but it is nothing but the absolute truth." Malfoy took a deep breath and began. "I have been in love with you ever since I saw you that very first day of Hogwarts and throughout the years my love for you has only deepened. I knew that if I had simply stopped and told you this in the hallway you would probably hex me, so I had to come up with a way to get you all alone and secluded from everyone and everything." As he said this, Malfoy moved his hands up and down Hermione's arms, marveling in how soft her skin was.

Hermione was shocked; she had no idea what to say, "Ummm…well, okay. Let's stop playing around here now Malfoy and tell me what you really are doing. Are you going torture me to try and find out where Harry and Ron on or what? Tell me!" Hermione's voice was shaky. She tried to step around Malfoy, so she wasn't pinned between his body and the wall, but when she moved so did he.

"Now, Hermione I have told you nothing other than the truth. I have cut all ties with the dark side. I am tired of doing wrong and being evil. My father has disowned me and I am no longer welcome at home. My mother won't speak to me either and the Dark Lord is beyond angry with me. I am no longer safe anywhere but Hogwarts."

"No, this isn't the Malfoy I know! Tell me the truth!" she yelled at him.

"For so long, I have wanted you. I have wanted to feel the softness of skin, feel you kiss my lips," He whispered into her ear as he stroked her body with his hands, "But most of all I have wanted to feel myself inside of you." Hermione gasped and Malfoy gave a small, quite chuckle. "You seem surprised? Now really, haven't you ever thought about me before? You have never had a fantasy of being with the one and only Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione didn't respond, but he was right. She closed her eyes and thought about how for the past few years or so, she had dreamed of him doing wonderful things to her body. Those dreams turned her on so much. It was a fantasy of practically any women: the bad guy. Oh, the things she dreamt him doing to her, and how taboo it was for them to be together. _"I could have all that. Right now."_ She debated with herself._ "But do I dare…No I can't give into temptation. What if this is a trap?... I can never trust anything Malfoy says." _She opened her eyes only to find her self looking into his silver ones. His eyes were so strange, yet beautiful at the same time. She began to melt…

"Malfoy, you are wrong. I have never once thought about you, except when I trying to decided whether to turn you into a toad or a ferret."

"Well don't you think that if you were given the chance you would change your mind about loving me? I can have you screaming my name by the end."

Hermione was shocked and as angry as ever, even though what he was talking about was what she secretly wanted. "No! Never in a million years."

"You are just as stubborn as I thought you would be. Fine then, since you don't think I can make you moan my name out in pleasure then how about you at least let me try."

Hermione knew it was against her better judgment to let Malfoy get any closer to her, but she couldn't help herself. "Fine, try your best, but I will not give in!" She told him. Malfoy was taken aback at first, but gave her a rather seductive smirk and leaned down to capture her lips with his.

Hermione didn't do anything at first, but secretly loved the feeling of his surprisingly soft lips against hers. His kisses were slow and gentle at first. Malfoy licked her bottom lip as if to ask permission for entrance. Hermione gradually opened her mouth to him and allowed his tongue to touch hers. Malfoy's kisses started to become harder and more sensuous. Hermione couldn't help herself as she started to eagerly kiss him back.

Malfoy broke their kiss and Hermione caught herself before she groaned when he stopped. Malfoy looked at her questioningly, "Anything yet?" "No," Hermione lied to him. "Alright then," Malfoy said, a little ego damaged as he moved down to start kissing her neck and suckling on her earlobes. Hermione could feel his hot breath in her ear and despite herself she could feel wetness creep in between her thighs.

"Shall we move to the bed," he asked her and she nodded shyly back to him. Malfoy stepped back and quickly picked Hermione up in his arms; she gave a small yelp of alarm, but realized she wasn't in any danger in his arms. He placed her tenderly on to the bed and resumed kissing her lips and neck.

Malfoy desperately wanted to see her breasts, so he had Hermione sit up so he could unlace the corset. He took his time, wanting her to enjoy his tender touches. Once, the corset was completely undone he ran his hands down her back and saw that it made her shiver. Hermione clutched the corset to her, not wanting him to see her half-naked. Malfoy laid her back down on the bed. He removed her hand from the corset and was surprised she didn't put up a fight. Malfoy picked the corset up and threw it onto the floor.

This was his first glimpse at her beautiful body. She had plump breasts that looked wonderful as they rose with every breath that she took. "You are the most beautiful, breathtaking women I have ever seen in my life," He told as he was mesmerized as she laid there with her brown curled hair splayed out against the green pillow and how she looked at him with excitement and fear in her eyes. He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked it lightly.

"How about now? Anything?" He asked her after he kissed and licked both of her breasts for awhile. "No! Of course not!" She once again lied, even though she had to bite her tongue just so she wouldn't let out a moan of approval.

_"Well, I am just going to have to try harder. No one has ever been able to resist me for this long." _Malfoy thought to himself. He once again started to suckle her breasts and gradually moved down Hermione's body. The closer he got to her pussy with his mouth he noticed that she involuntarily shivered under his feather like kisses.

He removed his mouth from her body and eased her legs apart. Malfoy went down to her feet and started to massage them. Hermione wanted to tell him how nice it felt, but she told her self she could not give in so easily. Malfoy moved up to her ankles, to her legs, and finally her thighs. He drew tiny circles on her inner thighs and without even thinking Hermione opened her legs wider for him. Malfoy chuckled and at once she grew embarrassed and tried to close them again, but he stopped her.

Malfoy firmly gripped her legs behind her knees and pulled her down so she was flat on the bed and he proceeded to kiss her inner legs. As his kisses got nearer and nearer her most precious place, Hermione started to squirm. He kissed her outer lips and noticed that they were already wet. "Are you sure you don't feel anything?" he asked her smugly, knowing that was lying if she said no. "No. Nothing at all." She said firmly. "Well, I think you are a liar," He said as he dipped his finger to run the length of her pussy. He lifted his finger for her to see the wetness on it. Hermione, once again embarrassed, didn't have anything to say. Malfoy chuckled, while he put the finger in his mouth to lick it clean. "You taste…sweet and tangy at the same time," he told her.

Malfoy didn't want to waste anymore time. He knew that she couldn't keep up the charade much longer. He leaned down next to her pussy and inhaled her scent. He was in heaven. _"Everything about her is amazing. Her touch. Her taste. Her scent…" _he moaned at his thoughts. Finally, he started to kiss her pussy and run his tongue along the entire length, paying attention not to kiss her clit yet. He delved his tongue into her hole and was delighted when he heard her breath quicken.

He wasn't sure if she knew it or not, but Hermione started to grind her pussy against Malfoy's mouth, wanting more than he was allowing her. He pushed two fingers into her, hoping that would cause her to let go of her stubbornness, but it didn't work. Unhappy, he took his mouth away from her, but kept his fingers moving in and out at a slow pace. "Hermione," he leaned up to whisper in her ear, "Now?" "Never," she practically hissed back at him, clenching her teeth trying to hold in the pleasure that was waiting to burst within her. "All you have to do is tell me and I can give you the release you want…you desire," he told her as he kissed her neck thoughtfully. "I won't ever deny you something that you wish to have." Seeing he was getting nowhere talking to her, he went back down on her and this time he wasn't as gentle. For the first time, he kissed and suckled her clit, while adding another finger into her.

_"Oh my god! This is amazing. How is he able to do such things with his tongue?" _Hermione asked herself as she clenched the sheets in her fists still trying her hardest to resist him ministrations. Malfoy quickened his tongue and his fingers, but kept her from toppling over the edge each time she reached it, because he was not going to give into her until she gave into him.

"I can't stand this anymore!" she screamed at him. "Well," he smirked at her, "You know all you have to do is tell me what you want." "Fine!" she was so mad at herself right then, but couldn't wait for the relief to wash over her. "Just do it!"

"Now what a second," he said as he slowed down, "You have to tell me exactly what you want me to do and make it as _dirty _as possible," he said as he looked at Hermione's horrified face.

"Ummm…Oh god!" she said as he started to kiss her clit again. "I want you to kiss me…ummm… down there…and stroke me with your fingers," she finally told him, embarrassed beyond embarrassed.

"Kiss you where?" he asked innocently as her leaned up to kiss a breast. "Here?" he asked, "or here?" as he kissed her lips.

"No!" she yelled, feeling frustrated by his games. "I want you to kiss my pussy."

"And then what?" he asked nonchalantly, smiling to himself as he started back down towards her pussy.

"I want you to pump your fingers in and out of me."

"Mmmm…That sounds like a good idea. Anything else?"

"I want…I want… you to make me come!" she told him with heated breath. Those were the words he was looking for and he had to finally give in to her. He quickened his pace and within seconds she came all over his hand, drenching him in her sweet juice. As she came, Hermione screamed, "Oh God, Yes…Finally!"

She let her body relax against the bed, completely spent. Malfoy crawled up her body and laid down next to her. "Oh shut up!" she told him. "And wipe that stupid look of your face."

Malfoy had been smugly looking at her, "I told you I could get you."

Hermione had to laugh, "No," she said, "You didn't!" She laughed again at the confused look on Malfoy's face. "You told me you could get me to moan your name and as I recall I didn't, so there." He smirked at her, she was right, but she wouldn't be that way for long.

"Now it is time for you to give me something in return," Malfoy informed Hermione as he got up off of the bed. "And what does that mean?" She asked innocently. "Oh, I think you know," he told her as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and let them drop to the floor.

As she looked at Malfoy's hard-on, she was in disbelief. Why was he making her do this? "Now, haven't you ever given pleasure to a man before?" he asked her gently. All she could do was shake her head no. "Well then you are going to learn tonight."

Malfoy walked toward her until he was standing directly in front of Hermione. "Take me in your hands." Hermione trembled as she reached her tiny hands and grasped Malfoy's hard cock between them. "Now move them up and down." She started to move her hands and Malfoy let out a moan of bliss and surprise, because Hermione made him feel so good. Hermione actually liked that she had such an impact on him and that she could make _him _moan. So, she started to experiment by licking the head of his cock and eventually put almost an inch of him in her mouth.

"Somebody's eager aren't they?" He smirked at her. She released him from her mouth and said, "I am trying to make you moan _my _name." She told him this with an evil glint in her eye. "We will see about that!" Malfoy told her as he became determined not to say anything, while he enjoyed her hot mouth once again engulfing his cock.

Hermione continued to suck his cock further and further down her throat until she was at the base. "Oh my God," Malfoy moaned when Hermione started to fondle his balls while still deep-throating him. She started to hum around his engorged cock. This sent Malfoy into a frenzy and he gripped her head and started to fuck her mouth. At first his actions scared Hermione, but soon she started to like it, as well.

"You like that don't you, bitch! You like me fucking your mouth." Malfoy aggressively told his lover. Malfoy was panting and moaning like crazy and soon he found his release. _"Oh…HERMIONE!"_ he thought to himself as he shot his load deep down Hermione's throat and she swallowed every last drop. "Ohhhhhhhh," he moaned as fell on the bed next to Hermione.

"That was much better than I ever expected of you," He told her. "Well, I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," She answered back and he just laughed. "You know, it seems that we are both pretty bull-headed. Neither of us succeeded in what we wanted to do." She told him. "You're right, but that is going to change right now!" Malfoy told her as he moved his body on top of her and took her mouth roughly with his.

Their kisses grew more and more passionate and in no time Malfoy was hard as he could possibly be again. "Are you ready…because I am." He told her with pure lust in his voice. Hermione knew she should have never let anything go this far, but she was ready to be lost in pleasure, "Yes, try your best." She smirked at him. By now this had turned into a game for Hermione. She loved seeing Malfoy trying so hard to please her and make her moan for him. If she told him now that she loved him, it wouldn't be as fun.

Malfoy raised himself on his arms, hovering over Hermione, building her anticipation as well as his own. He rubbed his self against her wet slit, while Hermione wiggled underneath him trying to get his cock inside. Finally, Malfoy lined himself up with Hermione's dripping wet pussy. He ever so slowly started to push his cock in her. Hermione let out a gasp. After a few inches were in, Hermione couldn't stand his slow pace, so she wrapped her legs around his waist and force him to plunge his whole long cock deep within her hot pussy.

"Ohhhhh God," she moaned in pain and pleasure. Hermione had had sex before, but it had been awhile. Malfoy was so large, it felt as though it was her first time again. "Oh God. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he told her with a look of worry and concern in his eyes. Hermione had to laugh because she never thought that Draco good ever be so kind.

"It's okay. I couldn't wait any longer. Just wait a few seconds so I can adjust." He seemed relieved that she wasn't angry or hurt. He kissed her ever so sweetly on her lips until she told him that she was ready for him to move again.

Malfoy slowly started to pump his huge cock in and out of her tiny soaked pussy. He loved the experience of being about to be completely sheathed within her. His whole cock was surrounded by her warmth and wetness and he never felt better. Hermione gripped his body closer to hers as he eagerly thrusted himself in and out of her.

Their moans filled the room, as well as the smell of sex. Hermione decided that she wanted to take control and quickly flipped Draco onto his back. Surprised, Draco looked up at Hermione, but then he saw the lust in her eyes and smirked. She bent down to kiss him passionately on his lips and started to ride him with all her might.

Hermione was nearing her release and she could tell that Draco was to. He pulled Hermione down and kissed her once again and whispered in her ear, "I want you to come with me." Hermione groaned at his words. Draco then reached down between their bodies and started to stroke her clit with his gently hands.

"Oh God! Ohhh…Oh God! I'm coming!" And simultaneously they moaned each other names. "Dracooooo!" "Hermione!" as they climaxed together.

Tired, Hermione fell down upon Draco chest, breathing hard. Draco was doing the same. After a few minutes she looked up at him. When she caught his eye, they both began to laugh. "Well, that wasn't what I had planned, but I'd say I'm still happy with the outcome." Draco told Hermione as he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, "I guess we're both losers."

Hermione smiled against his chest. At that moment she was the happiest girl in the world. "You know what Mal- Draco?" "What?" "I've loved you ever since third year when I punched you in the face," she finally told him her deepest secret.

He looked at her face for a moment and could tell she was telling the truth and he just smirked at her. "I knew it! Honestly, who could ever resist me!"


End file.
